shsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Gonzalez
'Maria Gonzalez''' was the latest head cheerleader at Twin Branches High until the team fell apart. Her middle name is Santa, and when Maria was a little girl, people made fun of her name and called her "Maria Claus". Maria may be dating Jacob but it is unknown if she still is since she went to the homecoming dance with Owen. Maria is a supporting character and her most notable storyline has been her position as head cheerleader. Duration:The New Girl- present Storylines Maria first appeared as one of the cheerleaders at Centerscore High and she was shown to be very athletic. Maria was best friends with Jessica during these days and when Sam and Zoe were competing for a spot on the cheerleading squad, Maria and Jessica immediately voted Sam to join the squad as Sam was more popular than Zoe. Maria was later revealed to be dating Jacob. Maria and Jessica later stopped being best friends as Jessica and Nicole became best friends. Maria gives Zoe advice when Zoe became head cheerleader. Zoe then quits being head cheerleader as she thinks that she does not have what it takes and the cheerleaders agree not to have a head cheerleader. Maria then realizes that the squad is falling apart without a head cheerleader and tells the cheerleaders that they need a new head cheerleader. The cheerleaders go to Taylor, the ex-head cheerleader and now school president, and ask her to help them decide who should be the next head cheerleader. Taylor tells the cheerleaders to host an event and she will attend all the events and decide who should be the next head cheerleader. Jill hosts a fitness event and Maria advises her to tone it down a bit, Nicole hosts a car-wash to get invitations to parties and Maria advises Nicole to wash tough girl Megan's car as well as Megan has links to local bands, and Keith hosts a typical guys sleepover to get back at the girls for treating him like a girl in the past, and Maria advises Keith to make it so the other girls can enjoy it as well. Taylor then stops the trial-run as she already decides who the next head cheerleader should be, and she chooses Maria as she realizes that Maria is good at understanding people. Maria is thrilled to be head cheerleader and hosts a party for the cheerleaders and invites the football team. Maria and Nicole then realize that all the cheerleaders are all there except for Zoe and realize that she has been missing practices recently. Maria then tells Nicole that she will do something about it. In This Friday Night, Maria kicks Zoe off the cheerleading team. She is still currently the head cheerleader. Much to Paige's dislike, Maria attends Homecoming with Owen in Homecoming Kiss. Owen is showing dancing with Maria a lot in order to make Paige jealous. This date turns out to be a disaster for both of them when the two ditch Homecoming by going to a movie where Maria decides to talk through the film while Owen becomes annoyed. Relationships Romantic Interests Jacob Williams Jacob was Maria's long term boyfriend, even as far as year four of Surviving High School. However, their relationship ended at an unknown period of time. Owen Harris Owen was Maria's Homecoming date. Despite how it seemed, the two actually had a very bad time together and are unlikely of reconciling. Personality Maria is a popular girl and is desperate to keep her popularity rank. Maria immediately chose to vote Sam to join the cheerleading squad instead of Zoe as Sam was more popular and pretty, and Maria was going to vote Paige as social chair instead of her friend, Zoe, as Paige's campaign was more popular. Maria is also very gossipy and gossips with the cheerleaders all the time. Maria is also obsessed with gossip site made by Jessica, The Dirty Dish. Although Maria does not seem like a good friend, Maria is actually sweet and caring which was shown when she opened up to Zoe and gave her advice when Zoe was nervous about being head cheerleader. Because of this position, she is trying to be more mean, to keep up how a head cheerleader usually behaves. Age Although Maria's specific age is unknown, it is likely she is a senior as this she was held back before she been in high school for 5 Years. Maria was held back in Year 5 of the series. Appearance Maria has long brown hair that is put in a pony tail. She wears green pearl earrings. Maria wears a dark green tank top with a lighter shade of green outlining the tank top. She has brown eyes. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cheerleader Category:Popular